emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Hotten General Hospital
Hotten General is the hospital in Hotten which the residents of Emmerdale often use when in need of medical treatment. Events Several villagers were admitted to hospital in March 2000 after a lorry collided with a bus full of passengers in the middle of the village. Villagers such as Seth Armstrong, Kathy Glover, Marc Reynolds and Sarah and Victoria Sugden were admitted with minor injuries, but Butch Dingle was more critical, as he was sitting in direct impact of the lorry when it hit. Knowing he wouldn't pull through, Butch and his girlfriend Emily Wylie married at his bedside, but tragically, Butch passed away not long after. Rodney Blackstock was rushed to hospital in May 2002 after he suffered a heart attack. Tricia Dingle, Louise Appleton and Ashley Thomas were rushed to hospital following the storm of 2003/2004. Ashley and Louise had been involved in a car accident, with Ashley injured so badly he could've lost his leg. He went on to make a full recovery Tricia was hit by falling bricks after a lightning bolt struck a tree, which caused her to stumble back, only for another bolt to strike the roof of the Woolpack and sending the chimney caving into the pub along with the wall to fall on her. She was rushed to hospital and placed on life support until her heartbroken husband Marlon decided to let her go. In May 2004, Jack Sugden was accidentally shot by his adoptive son Andy; a bullet meant for Andy's brother Robert, due to Robert's affair with his sister-in-law Katie. Jack remained in intensive care for a few days, made a full recovery and disowned Andy. In July 2006, the King family unveiled their brand new showhome which was to house Marlon Dingle and his wife Donna. However, disaster struck when pensioner Noreen Bell opened a cupboard door inside the house. This triggered an automatic light switch discharging an electric spark causing a large gas explosion and resulting in the entire house collapsing. Numerous villagers were injured; some such as Sadie King were treated at the scene, while others, such as Diane Sugden, Jimmy King and Dawn Woods were admitted to hospital. Diane suffered minor injuries and Jimmy was in a critical state, but in a tragic turn of events, while she seemed fine from the outset, Dawn died as a result of internal injuries and severe burns, devastating her father Bob Hope. In June 2007, both Rosemary King and Marlon Dingle were admitted on separate occasions. Rosemary was admitted after she badly injured herself from falling from a balcony at Home Farm. Marlon, on the other hand, was in a more critical condition as he was shot during an armed robbery. He underwent surgery to remove the bullet and made a full recovery. Carl King was admitted in April 2008 after he was viciously attacked by his brother Matthew with a golf club. In December 2011, Cain Dingle was viciously attacked by an unknown assailant after he had spent the past year winding up the entire village. He required brain surgery and remained in a critical condition for a few weeks. After he was discharged from the hospital, he discovered that it was his father Zak had attacked him and left him for dead. After she was shot by Cameron Murray in the Woolpack siege during October 2013, Alicia Harding was rushed to hospital. She went into cardiac arrest but was revived by the doctors and nurses and was taken back into theatre for further surgery. Jai Sharma was rushed in after he drunkenly fell over the balcony at his house following an altercation with Sam Dingle. He was placed in a coma but made a full recovery. Characters born at Hotten General Over the years Hotten General has been the birthplace of many characters. These include: *James Tate - 24th September 1996 *Gabrielle Thomas - 25th December 2001 *Jean Tate Jr. - 24th January 2003 *T.J. Woods - 19th October 2003 *Noah Tate - 1st March 2004 *Samson Dingle - 12th January 2006 *Daniel Thomas - 26th August 2007 *Arthur Doland - 26th August 2007 *Angelica King - 6th August 2009 *Leo Goskirk - 31st May 2011 *Jack Sugden Jr. - 17th October 2012 *Archie Breckle - 13th December 2012 *Moses Dingle - 11th June 2015 Characters who have died at Hotten General It has also been the site of several character's deaths, which include: *Dave Glover - 26th December 1996 *Butch Dingle - 24th March 2000 *Tricia Dingle - 8th January 2004 *Dawn Woods - 13th July 2006 *John Barton - 16th February 2012 *Gemma Andrews - 4th March 2014 Category:Buildings in Hotten